


Late Night Tantrum

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [295]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Temper Tantrums, Toddler Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 2 year old sammy wakes up hysterical from a tantrum. John comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Tantrum

Sam had woken up grumpy, and John had moved quickly, holding Sam, and trying to calm his little boy down.

“No!” Sam yelled. “No, no, no!”

“Sammy, you need to calm down.” John said.

“No! Don’t wanna! Don’t wanna!” Sam yelled, pouting. He squirmed around, and John could see that Sam needed to go back to bed.

“Sam, you need to go back to sleep.” John said.

“Nooo!” Sam cried out. “Don’t wanna, Daddy!” Tears started forming, and John gave a soft sigh as his youngest started crying.

“It’s OK. It’s OK, Sammy.” John soothed, keeping Sam close as he cried against John’s shoulder. “It’ll be OK, Sammy. Daddy’s here.”

“Daddy….” Sam cried out.

“I know buddy. You’re tired and it’s late.” John said. He kissed the side of his son’s head, as he held him. “We’ll just stay right here.”

Sam cried on John’s shoulder until he wore himself out. His cries slowed down, until they were sniffles, and soft hiccups.

John patted Sam’s back and looked at him.

“Feel a little better, big guy?”

Sam nodded against John’s shoulder, holding onto his shirt.

“Alright. Tired?”

Another nod, and a yawn that followed.

“Let’s get you back to bed, buddy.” John said.

John walked and settled Sam down by Dean, who’s eyes opened slightly at the movement.

“Daddy?”

“Go back to sleep, Dean.” John said.

Dean shut his eyes and Sam curled up by Dean.

“Night kids.” John said softly, before going to his own bed.


End file.
